It's Dangerous to go Alone, Take a Friend
by irmadbro
Summary: I like Paya. A lot. nd she doesn't get enough appreciation. So what if Impa sent her along with Link when he first shows up? And why is Link so sarcastic? LinkxPaya rated M for future reference.


The hell? Why is this light here? Please stop. It hurts my eyes.

_Open your eyes_

What? No. My eyes already hurt from your ephemeral light, lady.

_Open your eyes._

_Wake up Link._

Uuuuuuuuugh can't I get like, five more minutes?

No? The weird blue liquid that's… glowing? Whatever. The receding fluid line is telling me no. Huh. Deceptively comfortable rock bed too. Weird. Oh hey! Conspicuous pedestal. I wonder… yup weird thing popped up. This should be fun.  
_That is the Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber_

Long slumber? Why does that sound so ominous, Ms. Disembodied Voice? No? Nothing? Okay then… let's pick it up. Wait, why am I narrating this? Bah, not like I have anything better to do. So. Tablet-slate-thing. Here we go… thank the goddesses I'm not a super outwardly expressive person, apparently. That one side of the slate lit up and the door opened too. And this stuff doing things on its own makes me nervous for some reason. Not that can remeeeeeeeembeeeeer… _I can't remember anything. **I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING.**_

Okay, calmed down. Let's see. My name is Link, I think. That's what Ms. Disembodied Voice called me at least. I'm sarcastic as hell, I think. Why do I know these words but not at the same time? Okay, continuing on. I'm not an outwardly expressive person, and I woke up after a 'long slumber' in this kinda damp yet pleasantly temperate… cave? Chamber? I've got this slate here and now I have a new room to exploooore. Chests. _Chests._ GIB CHES-

"HYAAAAAH"

So I _can_ speak. Good to know. But _boy_ does that hurt from disuse. Guess I'll be quiet for now. Whatever. There's no one to talk to here regardless. Ah, that's right! Chests. With… clothes? Huh, guess I _am_ in my underwear. Speaking of which…

**SNAP**

"Geh"

That's a tight fit with stretchy material. I hope it doesn't chafe.

These clothes, however, look like they shrunk. The boots didn't, thank Hylia, but this shirt is a crop top now. Who's Hylia? Guess I'll ask the first person I see. I'm gonna need some better clothes soon though. These won't work for long. The belts can stay though. A little care and they'll be good as new. They even have a place for the slate. How kind of the people who put this here. Oh, look. Another conspicuous pedestal this time with nothing on it. Bet if I…

_Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. It will show you the way._

Already about to do that anyway, but whatever

_"Authenticating"_

Oh, hi new voice which I assume is from the slate.

_"Sheikah Slate confirmed."_

That's nice. I don't wanna be up the creek without a paddle, yeah?

Oh. That's a biiiig door. And it opens in a fancy way too. Ah. Sun. Bright. My eyes. They buuuuuurn. Not really but you get the idea. Who are you? Why, the imaginary audience in my head of course. Gotta entertain myself somehow.

_Link._

Oh hey, Ms. Disembodied Voice is back.

_Link. You are the light that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go._

Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be hit with a number of curveballs before the week is over? Oh hey, part of these stairs are gone. Hmmmmmmm. Climb? Climb. Turns out I'm really good at climbing. That cliff over there looks like a good place to get my bearings. Up we go and why is there a piano playing? What's a piano?

* * *

**ERROR: CODE 4WB**

Uhhhh….

**RESETTING SIMULATION**

* * *

WOW, _that_ was a weird feeling. What was I thinking about? Oh yeah! This view. It's pretty… depressing, as well as pretty. This kingdom? Yes, kingdom. The Kingdom of Hyrule. Guess I know where I am though. Sorta. The place has definitely seen some better days. Like that temple over there. Oh, look! A person! Who just turned away from me wandering out of this cave that has a door inside? This old dude knows _something._ This should be interesting. Time to figure out what in the name of Hylia is going on. But first, I now have a stick. It's flimsy and weak but it'll work as a stand-in until I find a real weapon. Oh look, some Hylian Shrooms! Great as a base to a dish, their subtle yet earthy flavor can elevate- guess I'm a gourmet. Time to rediscover my recipes. Roasting it will probably be fine too, honestly.

"AAH," BOAR.

That was close. I need a real weapon if I want to make that into dinner. Regardless, the few apples on the way to the old man's would help make things tastier. Alright. Time to grill an old man about shit he probably doesn't think I realize he knows. Just need a conversation starter…

"I DARE SAY, THAT WAS MY APPLE."

That did it

"Hoh ho, I jest, go ahead, it'll make for a tasty treat on your journey. Though I must ask who you are. It is rare to see travelers out here."

Oh, we're playing that game? Yeah, no. "Cut the crap old man. You clearly know who I am judging from the fact that you walked away from me coming out of that cave chamber thing like it was no big deal. I, on the other hand, have no idea what the hell is going on and would like answers to questions including but not limited to: Who am I, how long was I asleep, and who the hell is this Hylia lady I keep referencing?"

Owwwwwww my throoooaaaat. At least I surprised the Old Man. He hasn't said anything for the past few seconds. Oh. Wait. Here we go.  
"Hmm. You're snarkier than I remember you being. Then again, I only knew you as the obedient trainee and knight so I'm not surprised."

Trainee and knight? What was he, a lord or something? And I'm like 19 right? Isn't that kinda young for a knight? But whatever. He's still talking.

"...so now you can return to what you were doing before your slumber. As for a starting point, I would suggest the temple behind me. It used to be the religious center of this land, but now it lies in disrepair. Forgotten. It's a shame. As for Hylia, she is the Patron Goddess of our kind. She has protected the Hylian people since she created us in the beginning times. She has reincarnated in the Royal family line for as long as the kingdom existed. Now that time is past. Go ahead and explore but be respectful. She will answer your prayers."

Alright then. "Thanks. I guess? I still don't remember you by the way. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You will in time. You can borrow my axe down there. I won't be needing it anymore."

Oh. So something that's more of a weapon then? Great. "Thanks!"

"Oh, and watch out for bokoblins!"

Uh. That's just gonna get you a wave as I walk away, Old Man. Time to find out what a bokoblin is I guess. The axe feels much better in my hands as a weapon, even if it's meant to be for woodcutting. Then I see it. Acting like some sort of awful, anthropomorphic pig, its skin far too red to be natural. Guess that's a bokoblin. Yikes. Looks pretty dumb though. Bet I can distract it with a rock… how did it not see me… whatever, I just gotta merc it now while it's distracted. Quiet is quintessential… and there. Still smells pretty bad though. Time to head to that temple.

So this is a weird feeling. Up at the temple after taking care of the bokos along the way and looting some spooky statues for some cogs and screws that I might be able to sell in the near future, I feel like I hear a melody. One that is in pieces but continues to play despite it being a skeleton of its former self. But I hear it in my soul, and it is an incredibly sorrowful feeling. This place used to be incredibly significant, but now… now I'm surprised it's still standing. And yet, through it all, there stands an enormous statue of an angel whose wings are reaching out to envelop those looking upon her in her loving embrace. All of a sudden, I have a feeling the prismatic lighting descending upon her is no accident, but the will of nature. How… peaceful. As I approach, I hear it, no feel it call out to me.

_**Hero. You have awakened.**_

* * *

AN

Hi! Bonjour, c'est moi. First fic, first time writing anything significant in a while but still, this should be the only chapter written in the first implied (?) perspective. felt weird as I was writing it but its what flowed out in a single night. working on creating a backlog so I can start releasing chapters at a regular, twice-a-month schedule. I'll also experiment with chapter length to find one that works well. I also prefer actual constructive criticism. and thanks to Weeble Keneeble for proofing like a boss.

-irmdbro


End file.
